


teeth

by venomondenim



Series: venom's starker collection [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Child Pornography, Non-Consensual Filming, Peter is 14, Sexual Relationship Between an Adult and a Minor, Smut, Underage - Freeform, it's sweet tho because when is peter not a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: The sickest part undoubtedly was the fact that Peter didn’t know.And Peter couldn’t know.Not if Tony wanted it to continue.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: venom's starker collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	teeth

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags
> 
> the discord enabled me

The sickest part undoubtedly was the fact that Peter didn’t know. 

_And Peter couldn’t know._

Not if Tony wanted it to continue. 

He had hidden a camera on his dresser, tucked in-between the box that housed most of his watches, and a pile of books, artfully placed to appear innocuous. The camera was hidden well, and tiny, no bigger than Tony’s thumb. It was virtually impossible to find it, unless you were looking for it. 

And why would Peter ever suspect such a sick, vile thing from his loving Father? It didn’t matter that his Father fucked his hole raw most nights out of the week, as long as he was sweet. It was easy to be sweet when Peter was so willing. 

Peter, who was currently face down in the sheets, whimpering. Now that Peter was 14, he was already getting better. It had been more touch and go when he had been 13 and they had first started this. Peter had been unsure, and hopelessly awkward. He hadn’t seemed to figure out yet how much power his molten chocolate eyes and clever tongue held. Good. Tony liked it that way. 

Peter had started to fill out the past couple of months. Tony could see him morphing from the gangly pre-teen into something a little more adult. He was only on the cusp of puberty and Tony couldn’t even imagine what it would have in store for him. 

“Daddy-“ Peter gasped, his face scrunched up as he tried to grind back onto Tony’s cock. Tony’s tight grip on his hip halted him, and wouldn’t let him move. “Daddy please-“ 

“What do you want?” Tony gritted out, fucking into him at the pace he chose. Peter was always so tight, and hot, he was his own little miracle. “Harder? Faster? What do you want, baby?” 

“Uh, uh,” Came Peter’s voice, getting caught on a twisted whine. “Daddy,” He pleaded, like it was the only word he could recall. 

“If you’re gonna moan my name like that,” Tony said lowly, biting into the pale unmarked skin of Peter’s shoulder until he was keening. “You gotta tell me what you want.” 

Peter lifted his wrecked face up from the bedding, just enough that Tony could see the beginnings of the tear-tracks forming on his cheeks, and the blown pupils framed by dark lashes, and a wet-swollen mouth. 

“I want-“ He faltered, and Tony wasn’t really playing fair. Not with the way he slid in and out of Peter, getting lost in the wet hole that always greedily sucked him in. He couldn’t think of a time when Peter hadn’t been open and ready for him. His dick twitched at the thought of getting to keep Peter all for himself, even after he grew up. He was already perfect, but that way Tony could train him to be even better. 

“I want you to choke me,” Peter eventually got out. 

Tony’s grin was manic, and just edging on feral. He wasn’t sure how he raised such a slut. But he certainly wasn’t going to object, not when his little pain-whore was begging for it. And he’d been so good already, taking Tony’s cock with hardly any prep, and had only moaned brokenly at the stretch. He was so tight Tony felt like he was about to squeeze his cock off, never mind the fact that he could feel every pulse and clench of Peter’s hole as he tried to pull Tony deeper inside. 

His little boy was going to be the death of him. 

“I got you, little one,” He crooned, and yanked Peter up roughly by his hair. 

This way Tony was pressed against Peter’s back, and Peter was facing forward. His head rested against Tony’s shoulder, baring his neck, and causing him to pant desperately up at the ceiling. 

“I want you to say what you are,” Tony commanded, practically growling it into Peter’s ear. He had him now. His little boy was staring right into the camera, pre-cum making a mess out of his whole front, chest flushed, and eyes rolled back. He was a wet dream incarnate, and now Tony had it to watch over and over again as many times as he wanted. It would never match up to the real thing, but Tony wasn’t naive enough to assume that their time together was anything but limited. 

One day Peter would grow up properly and realize how fucked up his Dad was, and how fucked up his Dad using him like this was, and he’d get far, far, far away from Tony. But that day wasn’t today, so Tony felt justified in drinking his fill. He had the fountain of youth right in the palm of his hand; it would be against nature to deny himself a sip. 

“Say it,” Tony said in a full growl that had Peter whimpering in response. 

“I’m Daddy’s little cumslut,” Peter cried out, and then sobbed once Tony wrapped a hand around his throat. 

“You’re gonna come on my cock,” Tony breathed, leaving no room for arguments, and tightened his grip on Peter’s throat. “Because that’s what good little cumsluts do.” 

Peter wheezed, and Tony let go, just for a handful of seconds, while Peter took frantic rattling gasps of air in. After a particularly deep breath Tony clasped his hand back around Peter’s neck and fucked into him for dear life. Peter’s entire tiny body jolted with each movement, and Tony would have to check the camera later to see if his cock bulged out from Peter’s stomach. It had to. Tony often wondered where Peter fit him, he surely was tiny enough. But somehow, Peter always made him fit. 

“Come,” Tony said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, but it was enough for Peter. 

Peter’s body went taut, like a string, at first, before he convulsed, making the prettiest sounds as Tony released his grip from around his neck. Eventually he went limp, and his hole spasmed around Tony’s cock. 

Peter’s front was obscene, and his whole cock and stomach were covered with splatters of his own cum. Tony brought his hand down to brush against Peter’s oversensitive cock, just to hear him squeal, and feel him jerk away. 

“You gonna let Daddy keep fucking you?” Tony asked, even though it was redundant question. It wasn’t like there was anything to do once Tony got his mind on something. He would fuck into Peter until he was done, and Peter would take it because he was a good boy. 

“Daddy can do whatever he wants with me,” Peter said dreamily, leaning into Tony’s arms, and Goddammit. The kid was too sweet. Tony grabbed onto Peter’s hips with full force and used his brute strength to toss Peter down onto the bed. He had to pull out for just a second to flip Peter onto his back. Peter allowed himself to be maneuvered like a rag doll, and made a happy moan of content when Tony slid himself back inside. 

God, Peter was a dream. He fit around Tony’s cock like a glove, and Tony never wanted to let him go. 

Peter blinked up at him, his brown eyes wet, and a little bit hazy and unfocused. “I love you, Daddy,” He said with enough sincerity and sugary sweetness Tony knew would crumble anyone. 

Suddenly, Tony was thrown back to when Peter was younger. In the memory he had to be only 4, maybe 5 years old. It had been when he had lost his first tooth. He had lost it, and then _lost it_ somewhere in his room. Tony had spent most of the afternoon tearing Peter’s room apart until he had eventually found it, hidden in one of the snags in the carpet. 

Peter had looked up at him with such adoration, it was enough to punch him in the gut. “I love you, Daddy,” 4-year-old Peter told him, his smile kiddish and toothless. “You always know how to fix everything.” 

The same look of adoration was still there in Peter’s eyes, even now. Even after all the things that Tony had done. It was pure, and whole, and undeserving for a man like him, but Peter always gave it to him willingly. Peter was all of those things. 

Tony didn’t know how to fix this. He didn’t know how to piece together the tatters of their relationship. He came inside of him, holding him down until Peter was mewling and begging for him to come, his dick halfway to hard again. And Tony had. Tony came inside of him so hard that he saw stars, and it took a while for him to pull out. 

He traced over Peter’s lips and teeth, thinking idly of that missing tooth. 

“Kiss me, Daddy?” Peter asked, blinking up at Tony like he personally nailed and hung every star in the night sky. 

And so Tony did. He had always been bad at resisting things that called out for him. 


End file.
